What if?
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: What if Ali never disappeared? What if Hanna was she Hefty? What if Emily never came out? What if Aria kept her father's secret? What is Spencer never met Toby? What if there were no A! Please review with idea on how to make it better


She didn't think anyone knew, she hid it so well. Even from herself. She didn't want to believe at first but she finally admitted she was different, when she saw her. She was different from her other friends, she didn't care what people thought of her she was proud of who she was why couldn't she act like that. Why did she have to be different, why did she have to be Emily Fields?

It hurt her every day, it hurt to lie to everyone, it hurt when she woke up knowing that no one knew who she really was. She didn't know how she would tell her friends or even if she wanted to tell her parents. She wished she could just be accepted for who she was, she wished people understood. But all they saw was someone who was different, someone who didn't think right. They saw someone who was broken.

"Emily you're going to be late for school" Pam called

Emily sighed "Coming"

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs "Bye" she yelled as she picked up her keys

She always tried to get out of the house before, her mother had a chance to speak to her. She couldn't even look her in the eyes, her mom would find out sooner or later. No secret was left quiet for long.

"Em!" Aria called as she walked towards the car

"Hey" she answered quietly

"What's wrong?" Aria asked seeing that Emily was obviously upset

"Nothing, just tired" she lied

Emily walked with Aria and watched her lips move quickly, she was talking but Emily didn't hear anything. It was silent. She felt her heart beat faster as she got inside the school, there she was. There was only one word that could describe her: Perfect. She was smart, talented, popular, desired, in Emily's eyes she had everything.

"Hello!" Spencer yelled waving her arms in front of Emily's face

"Hey" she shook her head "Sorry I didn't hear you"

"Yea, I could tell what were you thinking about?" Spencer asked opening her locker and grabbing her many AP textbooks

"Nothing" she answered as she played nervously with her bracelet

It was too hard, living wasn't supposed to be this hard. Every day she woke up her heart broke, every day she watched as her friends speak about their wonderful boyfriends, it killed her. If she told them the truth she knew they would love her, but everything would change. If she says she's different her whole world will be turned upside down. She mindlessly followed the girls into the classroom. She was stuck, she was stuck in this routine and she couldn't get out. She felt so lost, she had lost herself from the weight of the lies.

"Hello my darlings" she flipped her gorgeous hair as she entered the classroom

"Hey, Ali"

"Alison" smiled Spencer

"Hi" whispered Emily form behind her notebook

A short balding man slowly walked into the classroom "Please, take you seats and we'll begin"

There was a loud sound coming from the hallway, someone was coming. She fell over herself smacking her face on the desk inside the English room. Laughter erupted throughout the room, even Emily smirked a little.

The teacher barley looked up from his work "Mrs. Marin are you okay?"

"Yea Hefty you went down pretty hard" Alison teased

"I'm fine" Hanna wiped the drops of blood off her chin and joined the rest of the girls in the back of the room.

The class was quiet, other than the sound of snoring that was caused by his lecture. The girls sat together laughing and watching Ali torment her fellow students. The bell rang loudly and the class ran from jail of a classroom.

"That was just awful!" Ali said as she smiled at various guys in the hallway

"I thought his ideas on Shakespeare's juxtapositions were interesting"

The girls stopped and turned to Spencer "English please"

"Never mind" she said embarrassed by Ali once again

"I just want Mr. Fitz to come back, see him in the morning that really wakes me up"

"Yea" Aria blushed they still didn't know, not even Ali the queen of all secrets. She didn't know Aria was dating there young, handsome, English teacher

Hanna struggled to keep up the group, "Guys hold on. Wait up" she kept calling out but they didn't slow down

Ali strutted down the hallway, leaving her "friends" in the dust. She flipped her hair, batted her eyes, and watched as all eyes became glued on her.


End file.
